


Super Secret Government Organizations

by Lady_Layla



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Men in Black (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Avengers and Co meet the MIB, Crack, Crossover, Darcy Lewis is a BAMF, F/M, Humor, Men in Black - Freeform, Men in Black crossover, Multi, Super secret government organizations, not relationship centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-03
Updated: 2016-03-10
Packaged: 2018-05-18 01:16:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5892502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Layla/pseuds/Lady_Layla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>S.H.I.E.L.D thought they were the only super secret organization employed by the US Government. They find out just how wrong they are</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Men in Black 2 came on TV last night right before PLL and Agent Carter. I was trying to sleep and thought this up! As usual no beta so please let me know if I make mistakes. Enjoy!

The Email, as she was calling it, came to Darcy Lewis head PR rep, handler, and liaison to the Avengers. Darcy read it three times before setting to work verifying it's authenticity. Upon confirmation that it was real and not some kind of joke she sighed.

"Damn." They would need to move back to the tower for this one.

"Friday, please send out an assemble to the team. Priority Delta. Include Coulson's team too everyone needs to be at the Tower in the next 48 hours no exceptions."

"Yes Miss Lewis."

At least Tony and Pepper were already there, Darcy shot off an email to Pepper explaining in as little detail as possible what they needed.

After shutting down her computer she hurried out of her office and down to the labs.

"Guys, I need you to pack it up we've got to head to the Tower we've got a situation."

Bruce looked up from his work but Jane waved vaguely at her. Darcy frowned, walked over to her former Boss and picked her up. Jane screeched as Darcy half carried half dragged her over to the door and set her down. "Janey," Darcy said grabbing her friends face, "We've got an issue that needs everyone at the Tower."

"But my research!!"

"JANE FOSTER IF YOU DON'T WALK OUT OF THIS LAB RIGHT NOW I'LL HAVE THOR CARRY YOU OUT!" She practically yelled at her friend pointing towards Thor who was stepping off the elevator.

Jane continued to protest but Darcy handed her off to Thor, "She needs to be there for this. Tower 48 hours no exceptions."

Thor smiled and nodded to her as he tried to catch Jane's attention as she continued muttering to herself.

* * *

Six hours later Darcy found herself in the office she hardly used at Stark Tower. Bruce had come with her and was up in the penthouse with Pepper and Tony, Thor had promised to arrive with Jane that night. 

"Listen, Sam I get that this is supposed to be radio silence but I know you can get in touch with those morons. I want Steve and Bucky here before 6am Friday. We have a meeting at 8am and they're not skipping it." She was close to yelling. Why, why did EVERYONE insist on being difficult about this? Coulson had emailed her back saying that part of his team was out and there wasn't a good chance of them making the meeting.

What part of no exceptions was so hard?

After hanging up on Sam, she pulled open a drawer and dug around for a minute looking for her comm unit. Tony had designed a new batch that was supposed to be undetectable to Hydra and had even given some, albeit very grudgingly, to Coulson's team. She found it, popped it into her ear, and took a moment to verify that she could hear everyone out on mission. She knew Bucky and Steve still kept theirs on even on radio silent missions.

Pressing another button she spoke, "Listen up, I've tried doing this the nice way but since Sam and Coulson are trying to make my life hell we're doing this the Lewis way. There is a Priority Delta, Stark Tower, 6am Friday no exceptions. If you fail to show up to this meeting not only will I quit this job I will dedicate the rest of my life to making the lives of the no-shows hell. Lewis out."

She could hear Bucky whispering her name but she clicked the comm off and dropped it back into her desk drawer.

Twenty minutes later she had a text from Natasha with a flight confirmation and that Clint was demanding cinnamon rolls for breakfast

An hour after that Thor and Jane landed and Darcy headed up to the penthouse where Pepper was putting together dinner.

As she was getting into bed her phone pinged with an email from Coulson that his entire team would show up and a text from Steve, " <3 sys" Darcy rolled her eyes, she didn't know who kept teaching Steve the weird text lingo he was using but she text him back, "See you guys soon."

* * *

Friday morning at 7:45am everyone was crowded into the biggest conference room in the Tower. Darcy was helping Pepper and Skye pass out breakfast food and coffee. She glanced over to see Steve and Bucky had left her a seat between them at the head of the table. Clint and Natasha sat on Bucky's left glaring at Clint's ex Bobbie and her other ex husband Lance Hunter. Thor was having a conversation with Wanda and Vision while Jane, Bruce, Simmons, and Fitz were all conversing about a piece of paper sitting in front of Jane. Agent May and Mack were standing off to the side near Coulson's chair who was currently being antagonized by Tony. Sam was seated on Steve's right and observing the room.

"Right" Darcy clapped her hands for attention and everyone looked her way. "I'd like to get this party started. Son of Coul would it be fair to say that S.H.I.E.L.D was the only shadowy super secret government organization employed by the US government?"

There was a moment of silence and everyone seemed to sit a little straighter.

"I'd say that would be a fair assessment, Miss Lewis."

"Right-o. Apparently you'd be wrong." She had to stifle a giggle at the looks spreading across the room.

At her announcement the door to the conference room swung open and two men in suits and sunglasses came in.

Removing his sunglasses the older man nodded to the assembled group, "Hello, I'm Agent K and this is my partner Agent J. We're part of an organization known as the Men In Black."

 


	2. Dad?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You guys asked for it so here it is!

"Dad?"

Everyone turned to face the back of the room.

"I'm...I'm sorry did you just call him dad?" Darcy sputtered looking at Coulson.

"Son."

"I thought you worked at the post office!"

"I thought you were dead."

"I--I was...but now I'm not."

"I know that Son. I have a higher clearance than you do. Although no on asked how I felt about you being brought back from the dead. For the record S.H.I.E.L.D owes your mother and I a bit of money we had to shell out for your funeral."

"I can't handle this right now." Tony moved to stand but Pepper yanked him back down.

"Right-o." Darcy said after a moment of silence, "So, now that that's out of the way, Agents can we get back to the purpose of this meeting?"

"It was decided by the head of the M.I.B and your former Director that we get in touch. Our organization is in charge of keeping track of aliens on Earth. Usually we also deal with first contact but decided to let you continue with your handling of the situation in New Mexico and New York." Agent J said nodding at Thor.

"I'm sorry....what do you mean aliens on Earth? I thought Thor was the first one." Jane piped up from her spot.

Agent J laughed softly, "No ma'am. We have an entire database full of different species who've chosen to make Earth their home. For the record," he said looking over at Coulson, "Post Offices are usually fully of aliens. They like the work."

Darcy swept a quick glance over the room. Fitz, Simmons, Bruce, and Jane all looked like they might explode with questions at any minute, although Jemma looked more skeptical than the rest. The rest of Coulson's team, besides May, looked pretty shell shocked. Natasha and May wore their usual bland expressions, Clint looked like he was on the verge of falling asleep, Steve and Bucky were looking at each other and doing their silent talking thing. Only Thor looked really excited. Tony....well Tony looked like he wanted a drink and Pepper had just said no.

"Was there anything else we needed to know?"

Agent K shook his head, "Not at the moment. We've been given a new assignment and while we can't specify there might be times in the future where we contact one or both of your teams regarding your own mission if they happen to overlap."

"Basically, this was a meet and greet?"

"Yes."

Darcy nodded, "Well then, I guess meeting adjourned."

No one really moved until Coulson stood up. "Can I have a word?"

Agent K nodded and followed his son out of the room. As soon as the door closed behind them the room exploded in discussion and Agent J started laughing. Soon enough he found himself surrounded by people asking questions.

Darcy looked into her empty coffee cup, refilled it, and downed most of it.

Some days it was to early for shit.

Then, other days, no matter the time shit just happened and all you could do was go with it.

She sighed.

"Wonder how pissed Coulson is?" Bucky spoke quietly next to her ear.

"I bet Agent K can out Agent Agent Agent." Tony said.

Darcy rolled her eyes and let her head drop onto her arms. Welp. That was one way to start the day.

"I hope their aren't any other Super Secret Government Organizations we don't know about."

The room fell silent.

"Shit."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this isn't too terrible! I'm probably not going to write anymore for this fic so I hope you all like it!


End file.
